All Night, The Idea of Two
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Sedikit dari sejuta cerita tentang kencan. / Fem!Nqrse x Natsushiro / RnR Please?


**All Night, The Idea of Two © Akuro Yukou**

**The Artist characters isn't mine. But this story and the OC is mine.**

**Enjoy Reading! ^^**

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.39 saat terakhir kali Nqrse melihatnya. Ia mendegus, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan pipi mengembung.

"Ke mana dia?" Gerutunya sebal. Iris merah jambunya memantau sekitar, berharap adanya kehadiran orang yang ia tunggu sedaritadi.

Harapannya pun terkabul. Natsushiro Takaaki berlari dari pintu masuk taman dan terengah hebat sesampainya di hadapan Naruse.

"Lama sekali! Hampir satu jam aku menunggu di sini!" Omelnya, tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa Natsu sampai menekan lambungnya kesakitan.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_. Tadi ketemu sama teman lama. _Gomen_ _ne_." Natsushiro terkekeh paksa, menggaruk kepala tak gatal.

Nqrse berusaha menekan egonya. "Oke,kali ini kumaafkan." Gumamnya acuh tak acuh.

"_Arigatou_." Natsushiro tersenyum lebar. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang."

Nqrse mengeryit jijik saat Natsushiro mengerling genit. "Aish, itu sudah pasti. Kita 'kan kencan. Kalau kau tak menbayariku, berarti kau laki-laki tidak modal."

Tak ada yang bisa Natsushiro lakukan selain tertawa garing. Sebab dalam hati, ia sudah was-was sendiri. Ini kencan pertamanya sejak mereka pacaran. Dan alasan bertemu teman tadi sebenarnya bohong. Semalaman dia tak bisa tidur saking gugupnya yang malah berimbas bangun telat.

Parah. Jika diceritakan pada orang lain, pasti tak ada yang percaya dia baru mandi setengah jam yang lalu.

Kembali lagi ke topik permasalahan.

Nqrse menjaga jarak dengan kekasihnya yang berambut pirang. Kenyataannya, dia kesal tingkat tinggi.

Sekedar informasi, dia sampai sengaja makan sangat sedikit pagi ini demi menantikan menu makan siang terbaik dari Natsushiro. Bahkan kucingnya, Isu, ia berikan makanan lebih cepat dari jadwal makan siangnya kalau-kalau mereka pulang malam nanti.

Dan yang lebih mengesalkannya lagi, Natsushiro malah bersikap biasa saja. Dia berjalan cukup jauh di belakangnya, entah sedang apa tapi pokoknya, kenapa laki-laki itu tidak peka?

Sebagai perempuan, _tsun_ itu wajar. Kalau di mulut bilang 'tidak apa-apa' berarti maksudnya dia ingin melihat laki-laki itu memohon maaf padanya atau paling tidak tebuslah kesalahannya. Bukan seperti yang dilakukan Natsushiro!

Nqrse membuang napasnya keras. Jengah juga mendiamkannya. Lebih baik langsung bicara pada intinya—

Puk! Sebuah tangan menepuk pucuk kepalanya.

"_Gomen_, Naruse-_chan_. Jujur saja aku bohong tadi. Aku bangun kesiangan. Ini gara-gara aku takut kencan pertama kita berantakan hanya karena aku salah ucap atau bertingkah. Lalu, aku tahu ini sedikit terlambat, tapi hari ini kau cantik sekali. Pakaiannya cocok untukmu."

Rayuan umum tapi tetap berhasil. Nqrse buru-buru memalingkan wajah dan memainkan ujung roknya. Kini ia merasa jantungnya seolah ingin meloncat keluar.

"Y-Ya sudah kalau begitu." Sahut Naruse agak terbata.

Senyum lega menghiasi di wajah pemuda bersurai _blonde_. Sekali lagi, kali ini tanpa rasa gugup, ia memeluk pinggang Nqrse dan berbisik kecil,

"_Ja_, bagaimana kalau kita isi perut dulu?"

.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Yakiniku... Dan teriyaki? Ah, tidak, tidak."

Natsushiro tersenyum tipis. "Teriyaki dan Yakiniku dua porsi." Ujarnya pada pelayan, menyodorkan buku menu.

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Pelayan tersebut pergi setelah mencatat pesanan.

Natsushiro menopang wajahnya lurus ke depan, tepat di mana Nqrse mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Dengan nada jengkel, gadis itu menyahut, "Dasar tidak peka. Kalau aku gemuk, bagaimana? Nanti fans tidak menyukaiku lagi!"

Rasa-rasanya perut Natsushiro tergelitik sesuatu yang dashyat. Mati-matian ia menahan tawanya. "Ya ampun Naruse-_chan_. Jangan berlagak begitu. Aku tahu kau tak bakal gemuk meski makan segunung es krim dan daging di tengah malam. Aku berani bertaruh."

Kening Nqrse mengeryit dalam. "Tahu darimana?"

Natsushiro menyentuh samping perutnya sendiri. "Dari sini. Lekukan pinggangmu bagus. Coba saja kalau tidak percaya."

"Hah? Sial, percuma saja aku diet kalau begitu." Umpat Nqrse.

"Kalau diet, nanti kau bisa menciut. Sebesar Reol."

"Apa?"

Tepat saat Natsushiro ingin menertawakan ekspresi kekasihnya, sang pelayan datang membawa piring berisi daging-daging dan saus.

"Silahkan menikmati." Katanya meletakkan piring-piring tersebut lalu menghilang dari jangkau pandangan mereka.

Secara terampil, Nqrse menuangkan isi piring-piring itu ke pemanggang yang menempel di meja mereka.

"Karena kau bilang aku takkan gemuk, aku akan memakan semuanya. Awas kau, tanggung jawab kalau berat badanku naik minggu depan."

Natsushiro mengibaskan tangan penuh gaya. "Kau bisa percaya padaku." Kemudian meraih sepotong daging untuk dijejelkan ke dalam saus.

Untuk beberapa waktu, mereka jadi memiliki percakapan seru. Layaknya anak remaja, canda tawa terus mengudara dari meja tersebut. Bahkan sesekali Nqrse menyeka air mata saking tak tahan tergelak terus menerus.

Lalu tak ada reaksi dari Natsushiro. Nqrse jadi terdiam dan menatap cemas dengan kedua mata bulatnya. "Natsu? _Doushita no_? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Gelengan ringan diberikan Natsushiro. Sambil meraih kedua tangan Nqrse ke dalam genggamannya, Natsu berkata, "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir seharusnya kau tak ikut XYZTour."

"Hee? _Naze_?"

"Karena... Aku tidak mau anak-anak lain mendekatimu. Kau 'kan cantik. Nanti kalau dijahili, bagaimana?"

Salah tingkah, Nqrse menarik tangannya. Wajahnya bersemu padam. "Aish, kubalas kau nanti!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Tantang Natsu, senantiasa menggerakkan sumpitnya bangga.

Sepertinya, menggoda Nqrse mungkin akan menjadi hobi baru baginya.

.

.

.

"Waaaa! _Yabai_!"

Nqrse menepuk dadanya, tersedak es serut yang baru saja tertelan. "Hoi! Jangan mengejutkanku!" Sergahnya.

"Kita terlambat!" Kata Natsushiro panik.

Alis Nqrse terpaut. "Terlambat untuk apa?"

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Eh? Natsuyo? Pelan-pelan!" Nqrse yang tertarik tak sempat meminta maaf pada pengunjung restoran. Keterlaluan, padahal mereka sudah membuat keributan.

"Natsu, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanyanya disela lari.

Natsushiro menahan _beanie_nya, takut jatuh. "Bioskop. Aku sudah memesan tiket film _Love Live! The School Idol Movie_. Sial, gara-gara kesiangan..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?!" Nqrse melepas tangan Natsushiro dan berlari di sampingnya. Semangatnya naik seratus persen. "Nozomi-_chan_, _matte ne_!"

Natsushiro Takaaki memang tahu segala hal. Ia tahu Nqrse menyukai anime _Love Live!_ sejak _season_ pertamanya ditayangkan, terutama dengan karakter Tojou Nozomi.

Berdasarkan informasi terbatas itu, ia segera memesan tiket saat diberitahu oleh adiknya soal jadwal tayang film tersebut.

"Naruse-_chan_, kau masuk saja dulu. Aku mau pesan _popcorn_." Natsushiro mengulurkan satu tiket yang langsung disambar antusias oleh kekasihnya.

"_Arigatou_, Natsuyo! Kutunggu di dalam ya!" Lantas gadis berposisi _rapper_ tersebut melesat memasuki area layar lebar.

Tak mau membuang banyak waktu, ia segera memesan seember _popcorn_ dengan dua minuman bersoda.

"Kau Natsushiro-_san_? Ah, benar! Tunggu sebentar."

Natsushiro terkejut, kasir itu kembali dengan pesanannya dan sehelai kertas di tangan.

"Anou, boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu?"

'Fans rupanya, kupikir apa.' Batin pemuda tersebut seraya menorehkan segaris tanda tangan.

Sementara itu, Nqrse agak kesusahan mencari tempat kosong. Ruangan sudah gelap dan dia takut langkah linglungnya akan membuatnya tersandung di mana saja.

Yang penting jangan tersandung di depan om-om. Itu bakal menyeramkan! Apalagi kalau pedofil, lalu mesum, terus suka grepe-grepe ditambah lagi—

"Ah—" Ia terselengkat sesuatu.

"Naruse!"

Nqrse meringis, perutnya tertahan sesuatu dari belakang. Sebuah lengan yang kokoh. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memperbaiki posisi terjungkalnya dengan topangan lengan tadi.

"Hati-hati. Di sini gelap." Bisik orang itu, yang Nqrse sangat familiar akan suaranya. Natsushiro lebih cepat datang dari yang ia kira. Apa mungkin dia berlari? Atau dia yang kelamaan melamun?

"Ah, ayo kesana. Disitu kosong."

.

.

.

"Nozomi-_chan_ _no kawaii_~ Honoka-_chan_ juga bersemangat sekali. Lalu, lalu, kimono Nico-_chan_ dan Maki-_chan_ modelnya cantik. Apa aku harus membelinya untuk festival musim panas nanti?"

Inilah fangirl. Apa saja yang sudah dilihatnya dari sang idola pasti digumamin ulang lagi lewat gaya histeris nan gemas sendiri.

Maklum, sembari menepuk kepala Nqrse, Natsushiro tertawa lebar. Gadis itu jadi heran, sudah berapa kali Natsushiro mengeluarkan tawa hari ini?

"Nah, habis ini kita mau kemana ya?" Manik Natsushiro menerawang jauh, menggenggam tangan pasangannya erat seolah takut terpisah.

Nqrse menutupi kegugupannya dengan pertanyaan sederhana. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku bercanda." Gelak Natsushiro. "Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu ke karoke. Kita latih vokal kita sekalian bersenang-senang. Bagaimana?"

"Aku ikut!"

"Yosh, kita tinggal lurus saja dari sini." Tunjuk dengan jari.

Nqrse mengangguk dan berjalan duluan, kelihatannya sangat bersemangat. Kalau diingat-ingat sudah lama sekali dia tak karoke. Apalagi bersama orang lain.

"Nanti mau lagu apa ya? Gishinanki? Ah, tidak, terlalu mesum. Lagu Hibikase? Aku belum pernah mencobanya. Lagu Big Bang sepertinya seru. Bagaimana kalau kita coba— Natsu?"

Saat Nqrse berbalik, keberadaan Natsushiro telah lenyap entah kemana. Meninggalkannya sendiri di lautan manusia yang tengah bercosplay ria.

"Natsuyo? Hei, kau dimana? Jangan bercanda." Monolog Nqrse, melawan arus manusia secara tidak sadar.

"Naruse!" Sebuah cengkraman menghentikan gerakannya. Spontan ia menoleh, Natsushiro yang terengah-engah berhasil melegakan ketakutannya.

"Hoi! Jangan membuatku takut!" Omelnya galak, bersedekap sebagaimana kebiasaan ia marah.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_. Aku melamun tadi." Dusta Natsushiro, tertawa.

"Awas kalau diulangi."

"Tidak akan." Ujarnya meyakinkan, lantas meraih pergelangan Nqrse supaya mendekat. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Kedipan genit Natsushiro membuatnya merinding. Seketika pukulan ringan ia layangkan pada kepala berselimut _beanie_ tersebut.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, _baka_."

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu, langit sudah gelap saat keduanya keluar dari tempat karoke. Matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat memberikan bias cantik di ujung sana. Nqrse terkesima karenanya.

"_Nee_, Natsu-_kun_, apa sehabis ini kita pulang?" Tanya Nqrse, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal.

"Entahlah." Balas Natsushiro mengangkat bahu sekilas, terkesan cuek.

Nqrse cemberut. "Hei, serius sedikit."

"Aku serius, Naru-_chan_. Aku malah berpikir kau punya janji lain karena tiba-tiba bertanya begitu." Kekehnya.

"Mana mungkin. Aku 'kan cuma mau membuka topik pembicaraan." Rengut Nqrse sebal, terlihat lucu di mata lawan bicaranya.

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_. Tapi pertama-tama," Nqrse memekik kecil. Natsushiro menutup matanya dengan selembar kain hitam pekat.

"Natsu-_kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Firasat dia bakal ditinggalkan terbukti. Hawa keberadaan Natsushiro hampir menipis. Atas dasar itu, ia menggapai ujung jaket yang Natsu kenakan.

"Natsu!" Ketakutan menguasainya. Ia bahkan takut melangkah. Ah, sial. Apa yang direncanakan lelaki ini.

"Bagus, bagus. Berpeganganlah seperti itu. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau peluk lenganku."

Urat pelipis Nqrse muncul naik ke permukaan. "Jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

"Sst!" Natsushiro menekan dua bibirnya dengan telunjuk. "Ikuti saja aku."

.

.

.

"Natsu, kakiku pegal."

"Kita baru jalan sepuluh menit dari stasiun."

"'Baru'? Sepuluh menit itu lama! Cepat lepaskan ini!" Dumel Nqrse kesal.

"Sabar, sabar. Sebentar lagi sampai." Natsushiro Takaaki tak berhenti meyakinkannya sedari tadi. Lantas mengatakan bahwa Nqrse harus hati-hati selama menuruni tangga.

Coba bayangkan. Ini sudah malam. Suasananya juga sangat sepi dan Nqrse diharuskan menuruni anak tangga. Apa yang terlintas dalam pemikiranmu?

Ruang bawah tanah?

"_Daijoubu_. Percaya saja padaku." Ternyata selain pengertian, Natsushiro juga peka soal cengkramannya yang makin kencang.

Belum sempat memprotes, tanah yang dipijakinya kini berubah menjadi lunak. Sepatu Nqrse bergerak maju mundur untuk memastikan.

"Pasir?"

"Pantai." Sahut Natsushiro kalem, lantas melepas ikatan kain hitam tersebut. "Buka matamu."

Kontras cahaya berlebihan paska menyakiti retinanya. Nqrse mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyadari pemandangan indah di depannya.

"_Kirei_..."

Bulan purnama memamerkan eksistensinya. Lautan yang seharusnya tak memancarkan keindahan apapun malah nampak menawan ketika memantulkan cahaya bulan serta taburan bintang di langit.

Nqrse sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

Senyum puas terulas di bibir Natsushiro. "Bagaimana? Menyesal mengikutiku?"

"Harusnya kau bilang dari awal, _baka_. Tunggu, aku mau memotret ini."

Natsushiro Takaaki terbahak keras-keras, lantas merangkul Nqrse sekali gerak dan merebut ponsel warna _pink_ tersebut.

"_Say cheese_!"

.

.

.

**The End**

*ambil napas dalam-dalam* SOMEBODY HELP ME. Nqrse AND Natsuyo SO CUTE OMG. CAN'T CALM ALWAYS AFTER WATCH THEIR COLLAB. IT'S SO VALENTINE /what

Hya, gomenasai kalau hasilnya jelek (-人-) Yukou emang selalu gagal buat nuansa romantis hahahaha /ditabok

Seriously I need their more collab. Dan saat ini Yukou berhasil mencium sedikit banyak alert kalau nqrse mau collab sama Kradness atau Luz. Atau mungkin, original song dari Zips /slapped /ngarep

.

.

.

Omake

"Lelahnya.. " Nqrse berguman. Ambruk di atas ranjang setelah berpakaian piyama lengkap. Lantas berguling-guling, mirip bocah lima tahun.

Ia tak tahu harus apa. Perasaan bahagia yang meletup-letup ini seolah memaksanya agar berbuat sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Asal, Nqrse meraih ponselnya dari meja nakas. Menyalakan layarnya dan menatap lekat se-_frame_ foto yang baru ia ambil beberapa jam lalu.

Kenangan kencan pertamanya.

Natsushiro memang hebat soal _self_ _camera_. Sudut fotografinya sangat lihai dan mulus. Tidak memakai efek apapun hasilnya juga memuaskan.

Nqrse tersentak, menghentikan gerakan usapan jarinya terhadap layar ponsel sekali bangun. Ia menolehkan kepala kesana kemari.

"Gitarku mana? Gitarku mana?"

Teringat alat musik kesayangannya di ruang sebelah, ia terburu-buru mengambilnya. Kembali ke kamar dan menyiapkan sejumlah peralatan menulis.

Ide tiba-tiba saja menghantam otaknya. Bagaikan menulis curhatan sepanjang kereta, tangan Nqrse tidak henti-hentinya menorehkan tinta di atas buku. Sebentar-sebentar ia mainkan gitarnya sebagai penyeimbang melodi antara musik dan lirik.

Entahlah, Nqrse tak pernah merasa sesemangat ini sebelumnya.

Selagi bersenandung, telinganya bereaksi tiba-tiba. Ada suara lain yang ikut mengisi malam, suara ketukan pintu. Awalnya Nqrse pikir itu cuma imajinasi belaka namun gedoran itu semakin keras disetiap detiknya.

Berat hati, Nqrse menekan pause pada musik playernya dan menidurkan gitar tercinta di atas ranjang sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk siapapun yang berani memaksanya merasakan hawa dingin di ruang tengah.

Malas mengintip dari lubang pintu, Nqrse langsung menekan knop pintu rumah.

"Yo."

"Natsu?" Nqrse menganga. "Kenapa datang kesini? Seingatku tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan."

Senyum misterius Natsushiro mengembang. "Ada. Coba ingat lagi."

Sayangnya keinginan balik ke kamar jauh lebih besar daripada meladeni permainan tebak-tebakan Natsushiro. Nqrse menyahut ogah, "Cepat katakan saja."

Senyuman digantikan seringaian. Natsushiro maju selangkah. "Tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan. Yang harus kulakukan adalah menyerahkan ini."

Sepasang iris Nqrse melebar sempurna. Tubuhnya membeku dan napasnya tertahan. Tidak mungkin. Bibir Natsushiro membungkam mulutnya?

Sekejap aliran darah berkumpul di pipi, memacu detak jantungnya berpuluh-puluh lipat. Kakinya sampai lemas.

Dengan sisa tenaga, Nqrse mencengkram lengan jaket kekasihnya.

Ya Tuhan, ini 'kan ciuman pertamanya!

"Natshushiro-_kun_! _Kono_ _hentai_!"

.

.

.

**Last, mind to review? ^^**


End file.
